Space Engineers: The Legend Begins (OLD VERSION)
by IceBite
Summary: THIS STORY IS BEING OVERHAULED AND REWRITTEN! ENJOY THIS UNFINISHED FIRST VERSION!
1. Chapter 1: Let's Break Out of this-

**Hello, and welcome to my next story, a Space Engineers self-insert with some Fire Emblem insertions. Essentially, Story-Me has to work together with Fire Emblem 12 character Katarina to survive in the Space Engineers Universe. However, we do get some companions...**

**...In the form of Captain Shack, Valefor, and Alteran...**

**...Yeah...**

**...Well, wish Katarina and me luck! We're gonna need it with those 3...**

**If there's enough popular demand, I might add the LastStandGamers team in as well...*shrugs* would be fun...**

**Anyways, onto...**

**Chapter 1: Let's Break Out of this Town, Like a Renegade...**

* * *

**Daniel's Point of View**

OW! Did somebody get the number of that truck that hit me?!

...No, seriously, a truck veered off the road and hit me, when I was on the _far side of the sidewalk from the road_! That bastard needs to be locked u-

...Wait...I was hit by a truck...a fricking semi-truck...and all I'm doing is complaining about a pain in the head...

Where's the detached limbs? Where's the crushed torso? Where's Heaven for pete's sake? As I tried to open my eyes, however, the answer appears...as letters and words burned into my vision for a moment.

_As you know, I allow everything to happen for a purpose._

_This is your's. It is not your time, not yet. There is still much for you to do._

_Stay strong, keep your faith, and I am certain you can do this._

_God_

_PS: The Pirates were NOT my doing, but your personal effects should be nearby and your stuff from your world can be found in a freighter floating near where you will end up staying._

That was...strange...Real strange...but at least I know God's involved. While God's actions seem to confuse the heck out of me, they always end up for the better, so I'll trust it...

But...where AM I?

I look around, and...I'm in a cold metal cell...a futuristic one to boot, with some kind of glass instead of bars...and I'm not alone.

I look...and I have to stifle a gasp of shock and awe.

Purple hair. Purple clothing. Short skirt. Purple knee-high boots. Maroon Scarf (or some kind of cloth, IDK) on her shoulders. Some cloth...thing attached to the back of her shirt that reaches down to her knees. I was staring at Katarina from Fire Emblem: Shin...Shin Monsho...GAH! Fire Emblem: Heroes of Light and Shadow. What does it matter what game? What the hell is she doing here?!

A message then flashes across my vision and imprints in my mind long enough to actually memorize the thought.

_PSS: That would be Naga's doing...We talked about it and decided to send someone from her world to help you out, considering your...limitations..._

Well, thanks for the heads up, God! Considering you don't _actually _'mess up', you must have some kind of sense of humor.

_Yes._

...Whatever...this is just so surreal.

...ANYWAYS...what am I gonna do? Apparently God sent me here to do something (And he and Naga sent Katarina to help out, apparently), but I can't do that in a prison cell. Maybe Katarina can help...I just hope it's the 'Lvl 30 Character/Lvl 20 Sage Endgame Katarina' and not a 'Lvl 10 Mage' from the boss battle...

...Whatever...let's see if she's just sleeping or she's unconscious...

"Hey...hey, are you alright? Can you hear me?" I ask quietly, not sure what's going on.

There is no movement for a few moments. I ready to inch forward, when the ex-assassin (or still-assassin, depending on when she came fro-)

_PSSS: She's from a year or two after the game ends._

...Well, that would have been useful a minute or so ago. _Thanks God_...

...I'm certain he's just teasing me now...

...ANYWAYS, the Ex-Assassin is now stirring. She slowly opens her eyes...and then they open wide, and they dart all over the place. Ok, now she's over-rea-...no, I'd reasonably seen such cells in video games. To her, this is probably as strange as it gets.

Aaaaand, now she's looking at me. "Uhhh...hi?" I nervously say.

"Where are we?" she asks, composing herself to an extent.

"I don't have a clue, some kind of cell, at-" I look outside of the window our cell has, and past it...is another window...showing..."Holy shit, we're in outer space," I comment. Then it hit me: glass cells. Boxy rooms. That control panel sitting at the end of the hall. _Outer Space_..."Holy shit, we're in Space Engineers!"

"We're...what?" Katarina asks, confused.

Ah, damn it, that's right! She's from a medieval-style world with Magic. Does she even know what outer space IS?! "It doesn't matter right now. What matters now is-"

"Ok, scum! Up an' at em!"

"Space Pirates..." I groan. I look at her. Deciding to act like I don't know who she is, I ask her, "Do you...know how to fight at all?"

She shrugged. "If I had a weapon, or maybe a tome, I could...Though I might be able to fight hand-to-hand, if I have to..." she replied, "You?"

"Not really...but if I could get ahold of one of their guns, I could always go for 'spray and pray'..."

"Uhm...gun?" she questions.

I facepalm at myself. Of COURSE she doesn't know what a gun was. "It's...well...a kind of metal weapon with a lot of moving parts, using anything from refined black powder to magnets, to even pressurized air to propel metal bullets at targets."

"Ah...I think I get it. These 'bullets' are thrown with such strength as to penetrate and damage the target...must cause a lot of damage to armor, then," she comments. I smile and nod, realizing that my assumptions that Katarina must be of at least above-average intelligence was true. Hopefully, she catches on fast. She then smiles at me, saying wryly, "And considering your terminology of 'spray and pray', I take it that means a gun can fire faster than a bow can."

"Not all guns, but the guns I think these guys might be using would be of the 'automatic' variety...automatic being the term for rapid-fire guns," I comment, her nodding in understanding.

Then, a figure advances to the glass of our cell...in a pitch-black space suit. "Damn, forgot we'd need those..." I stated.

"'Those'?" Katarina questions.

"Space Suits. Without them, we're dead if we're trapped in the vacuum of space. No air. No air means..."

"I...get the picture..." Katarina states, cringing a little at the thought.

Before we could say anything else to each other, the man outside the cell opens the door, raising a rifle at us. "Alright, you two worthless piles of shit, you're coming with me."

I want so badly to tell this guy off, but I merely stay silent and shiver a little. I've...never had a gun pointed at me before...

* * *

**Katarina's Point of View**

The other guy is shivering. He is afraid, I can tell he never dealt with this kind of stuff before. Lucky for him, I have. Also, I've been analyzing everything since the Pirate arrived. I could see the device in the Pirate's hands, probably the 'gun' that the other guy described...I need to find out his name, I can't just keep calling him 'the other guy'...

However, with that man pointing his...'gun'...at us, I can't do much. Best to play it safe, for now...

The Pirate in the...Space Suit, I think the other guy called it...leads us up through the halls, the other guy's eyes catching on the black glass orbs on the walls, as well as devices that hung off the walls and ceiling that resembled the 'gun' the Pirate was holding. All I need to know to say that they were dangerous: the black orbs probably some device that allows them to watch us, the other devices being oversized guns of some kind.

Soon, however, in one long hallway, I hear a quiet "Pssst!". I look to the side, and see the other guy (ok, I REALLY need to have a name to attach to the guy) trying to get my attention. I look around, seeing the Pirate not turning towards us, and none of the black orbs in the hall, I turn to him again. "So...you have a plan on how to get out of here...uhm..."

He's acting as though he doesn't know something he does...but the context insinuates my name...how would this guy know my name?...You know what, I'm not going to think about it, I'm probably putting too much thought into this..."My name's Katarina," I reply.

"Mine's Daniel. Daniel Mitchell...just your average, every-day shopping cart-pusher for Wal-Mart." A...what? "...Nevermind, point is, not someone special. So...you have a plan on how to get out of here?"

"...Not really..." I reply, "...Not yet, anyways...if we can just find some weapon, or something, I ca-" Wait...in this guy's back pocket...is that...I get Daniel's attention. "In his back pocket," I indicate.

He looks to it, and seems confused for a moment...then a look of recognition. "Is that what I think it is?" he asks.

"If what you think it is, is my Nosferatu Tome," I whisper back. "If we can get it, I might be able to take him down, without damaging it too much..."

"...'It'?" he asks, confused.

I sigh and shake my head. "_You're_ the one who said we need Space Suits..." I remind him quietly.

'Oh,' he mouths. He thinks for a moment...before suddenly advancing on the Pirate. "Say, can you at least tell us where we are?"

"Shut it, scum!" the Pirate snaps.

"Hey, I just have no idea where I am: last I know, I was about to be hit by a truck, now I'm in some kind of...prison? I just wanna know what the hell is going on!"

What is he doing? That Pirate is getting angry...and turned towards him...with his back towards me...in a hall with no watching orbs...with my Nosferatu Tome sitting _right there_...

...That Daniel is more clever than I initially gave him credit for...

I slowly reach forward, while Daniel tries to keep the Pirate distracted. Finally, my hand falls upon the tome...as we stop. I slowly grab the tome, and slide it out of the pocket. Once it is most of the way out, I swipe it out, and hide it. The Pirate is totally oblivious...and angry. "Alright, that's it, if you don't shut up, I'll SHUT YOU UP!" His gun is now pointed at Daniel's chest.

Daniel helped me get my tome back...only fair I help him out in return. I raise my tome, channel my power, and at the pinnacle of my power, Daniel catches it, and smirks. "_I'm_ to the one being shut up here..."

"_Nosferatu_!" I incantate, the flash of light shooting at the Pirate, who is not fast enough to shoot either Daniel or myself before it slams into him, draining him of his lifeforce, as I feel my vitality, which had been exhausted for a while now, return to me. As the Pirate falls dead, I feel invigorated. I sigh in contentment at the feeling. "Finally."

"Well...that's a relief..." Daniel replies, sighing in relief at not having a weapon pointed at him.

"I know what you mean...You're quite clever," I comment.

He actually blushes a little. "I try..." Then, I guess he remembers where we are. "Right, give me a moment, I gotta get this on...Damn it, I sure hope he was fully-clothed when he wore this..."

"Right," I reply. "Now, is there...A door...says...I found an Armory!"

"Good, maybe there's another suit in there for you. Or maybe even some of your weapons...Unless you're telling me that tome is all you brought," Daniel replies.

"I did bring several weapons: in fact, I brought a Cutlass; a Levin sword; Physic, Rescue, and Warp staves; and several additional tomes: Thoron, Aura, Starlight, Imhullu-"

Daniel seems to cough and choke a moment. "_Imhullu_! That tome may not actually exist in my world but I sure as HELL have heard of it from stories! Where the _hell_ did you get THAT tome?!"

"I grabbed it when a companion and I fought and defeated the Sorcerer Gharnef. Ever since, I've seemed to be the only person who can use it."

"Oooookaaayyyyy..." he says...still seeming nervous.

"...I'll just...go see if they're in there..." I reply.

"Alright. Just be careful," he says softly, nodding at me.

* * *

**Daniel's Point of View**

I finish putting the Space Suit on. Fortunately, the guy inside DID wear a jumpsuit under it. I also check the guy's gun. He's got...a TON of ammo for it. I hear the door to the side open, and out comes Katarina, a Purple Space Suit under one arm, and a bag in the other, as well as two swords on her belt and 3 staves strapped to her back...and in a totally different outfit: she's dressed like her Fire Emblem Awakening Artwork, with a Tactician's Cloak, short skirt, golden chestplate, and gold-plated knee-high boots.

"So...looks like they DID have your things in there, huh?" I ask.

She nods. "Also had my other outfit in there...and I found this as well." She tossed me another bag.

I look inside...and the stuff I usually carry with me: my laptop and charging cord, my tablet and charger, my smartphone and charger, my notebooks (as in actual _books_), my MP3 Player and Charger, my flash drives (including my recreational one and the one with all my Dungeons and Dragons PDFs), and my external hard drives are all present. "Awesome!" I yelled, as I put the items in the suit's inventory system, some kind of...I don't know, spatial compression? Digitization? Magic? Whatever...either way, it's stored in a space too small for it normally. "So...why is the suit just under your arm there?" I ask her.

"...I...couldn't figure out how to...get the space suit on..." She seems embarrassed as she mentions the second part.

"The cloak might be interfering, but you may be able to put that on top of the space suit," I say, "Other than that, you just...stick your feet into the legs of the suit and climb in..."

I spend the next 10 minutes trying to help Katarina get into the space suit. Finally, we manage to get it on, with her cloak over it, and the rest of her outfit underneath. Her swords and staves are also being held in the suit's inventory.

Anyways, she equips her Nosferatu and Imhullu Tomes, while I take the Pirate's rifle. "Well..." I begin to say, before stopping myself.

"Almost time for the hardest part to hit us..." Katarina replies.

I sigh. "I know..."

And...at that moment...the alarm goes off..."Called it..." Katarina groans.

"Don't remind me-" The station rumbles. "Huh...well, what do you know, they're under attack..." It was only a moment later I recognized the nonchalance I spoke with.

Katarina raises an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"Uh, space stations don't just rock like that. That HAD to have been an impact..."

Katarina thought for a moment. "It DID feel like something impacting a sailing ship..." she comments after a moment.

"Yeah, and it's the same concept here: something hit the station, and it's gonna give us a chance to escape."

"Escape. How?" she asks.

"Find the hangar, steal a craft, fly out...maybe find a potential ally..."

Katarina thinks for a moment, and exasperatingly shaking her head, she comments, "Well, it's as good a plan as any right now...Who flies the craft though? I doubt I'd have the skills to pilot something from this realm."

"Neither do I...but I might be able to figure something out: I've played a few flight simulator gamea, and I may be able to carry SOMETHING over...if the ship's controls are similar enough..."

Katarina sighs. "Well...it's the best we got."

"Don't worry," I state, looking at her and placing a hand on her shoulder, "We'll get out of here." Through her transparent visor, I can see her look up at me, and smile a little. I nod to her. "Alright, let's get moving!"

* * *

**Daniel's Point of View (Still)**

***Music Track: "Renegade" by Daughtry***

The alarm continues to blare, as Katarina and I take off running. As we come around a corner, a trio of Pirates find us and open fire. Fortunately, they are from the Imperial Stormtrooper Marksmanship Academy and missed us every shot.

"Thank God for bad guy clichés," I say.

"Huh?" Katarina ask.

"Nevermind!" I reply, as I turn around and return fire...and miss almost as badly. "Dammit!" We continue running, turn into a door...and come face to face with the station's reactor. "Well...this was a wrong turn: the reactor is probably near the core of this station...which means we're as far away from any hangars as we can get..."

"Well, let's try the other way..." Katarina called to me, and checked out the door.

Then...I realized something. "Although..." I mutter to myself, before going to one of the terminals. Seeing that the displays are not only written in English, but also seem to utilize a kind of future-tech Windows System, I smile devilishly. "I have an idea!" I call to Katarina, "Can you give me a few minutes?"

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"Gonna see if I can pull up a map of this place!" I call back. It was a half-truth, but it's still a truth.

"Alright. Just tell me when you have it!" Katarina replies, firing at the Pirates who came running, using Imhullu. Wise choice, since Imhullu has unlimited uses...I think...

Anyways, let's see...uh-huh, security measures that spit in the face of EVERYTHING I learned in the ITT Information Systems and Cybersecurity Program. Well, it was easy to pull up and download the map, putting it in one of my external hard drives (Who knew they still used USB ports in the future? What is it at now? USB...25? It DID download very quickly...). Now, to add a little mix to the system, something I'm gonna call-

"Daniel!" Katarina calls to me.

"Alright, alright, just finishing up!" I call, adding the finishing touches to my 'going away present'. I mean, what I added, I have no qualms for: I looked it up: we're the only prisoners there. Once it was finished, I called, "Got it! Let's go!"

Katarina nodded, and fires a Thoron Blast at the enemy, before we both take off running again. We continued fleeing, until we came up to a hangar, like we were looking for...except an enemy fighter-wait, isn't that a Hornet from Star Citizen?-appeared in front of us...all guns pointed at us...

...Shit...

Fighter at one end, army of Pirates at the other..."This...is NOT good..." I say to Katarina.

"Yeah, it isn't..." she replies to me...She's shivering...quivering in fear. I'd know: so am I.

"Well...if this is it..." I begin.

"...Take some with us?" she asks me.

"...Yeah..." I reply.

I'm about to activate my comm, release my little 'present', when suddenly, the ceiling blasts open (leaving us glad we were in space suits) and...a Huggy-Bear-style Mining Ship crashes through? It was red instead of the Huggy-Bear Yellow, but the design was the same.

Whatever it was, it just crashed through the ceiling and is hurdling towards the enemy fighter. The fighter tries to maneuver but someone put too much thrust on the mining ship, which then crashes into the fighter, allowing myself and Katarina to escape. "MOVE!" I yell, and usher Katarina away from the crashing ships...just in time too, as the platform collapses around the crash site, the mining ship only barely holding on. We continue down the hangar, looking for a ship, but all of them were either damaged or single-seaters. While neither of us can pilot, we'd agreed I'd pilot the craft since I have a better chance of at least figuring SOMETHING out...

...And just as we were giving up hope was when we found one: a reconstruction of the ARC-170 Fighter. Two of them, actually...guarded by Pirates...

...Shit...

We're outnumbered 5 to one...I mean, Katarina MIGHT be able to handle those odds, but once I go down, it raises to 10 to one...and I don't think she can handle that-

GUN FIRING!

I tackle Katarina to the ground, as a gun sweeps over us and hits some of the guarding pirates. We quickly look around, and 2 humans in grey space suits, and an android with green parts charge forward, rifles in hand, firing on the Pirates. I pick up my rifle, and, foregoing spray-and-pray, just try to fire single or burst shot at the black-suited Pirates. I even manage to get a shot or two on the mark, killing a couple. The added reinforcement is what we need to turn the tide in our favor, and we finally succeed in down the pirates guarding the ARC-170s.

Finally, our rescuers approach us.

"Hey, I'm guessing you two are not pirates," said a rough male voice.

Another voice, a calmer male voice, added, "If so, you're in luck."

These voices sound familiar somehow...

"Yes, we came here looking for supplies, and instead, we found a base full of pirates." A Synthetic...of course. NOW I know where I remember these guys from! "It is not our day," says what sounds like AI-Alteran from The XP Gamers' Space Engineers Survival Series. That means...the rough-voice man is probably Valefor and the calmer one Captain Shack. But just to be sure...

"Well, that's good. I'm Daniel, and this is Katarina. We were both captured somehow and imprisoned here. We only just escaped."

"Ah, good to meet you," the guy who I guessed was Captain Shack replies, "I'm Shack. _Captain_ Shack. The Security Guy is Valefor and the AI is Alteran."

"Please to meet you," Katarina replies.

"Hey, what's with the book, lady?" Valefor asked crudely.

Katarina's eyes narrow behind her transparent visor. "It is a _Tome_, not a _Book_…"

"Book, Tome, what's the difference?" Valefor asks.

Katarina quickly whips out her Thoron Tome. "THORON!" The lance of Lightning shoots out and causes Valefor to leap into the air.

"AH! WHAT THE SHIT?!" he shouts as he does so.

Captain Shack just laughs. "Well, I guess that answers that..."

"I suggest we hijack the Pirates' fighters and escape. These fighters should be enough to fit all 5 of us, considering they are all 3-seaters," Alteran comments.

"That's what we were going to do!" I shout, "Come on!"

Shack, Valefor, and Alteran load up in one ARC-170 and myself and Katarina load up in the other. "Ok, ok...checking readouts...Seems like a simple joystick for navigation, and...everything is labeled. That's good. You alright in the co-pilot seat, Katarina?"

"I'm alright," the tactician called back.

"Then let's LAUNCH!" I yell, as I kick off with the bottom thrusters, as the trio's ship does the same. I then say over the radio. "Just bear with me guys, this is my first time flying a ship."

"Silence over the comm...then..."And you couldn't ask one of us to pilot for you?" Captain Shack asks.

"...Dammit..." I reply, "Well...too late now, might as well just go with this for now..."

"Right, kid, just stay close, we'll get you and the girl out of here..."

"Alright!" I reply. The trio's fighter thrusts forward...us following shortly after. "By the way, I got something to leave for our 'hosts'..."

Katarina then comments, "Wait, what do you mean?"

"I did something else when I nabbed us a map," I reply.

"Well, unless it involves turning this base into fireworks, I'm not interested," Valefor replies.

"Then you will be VERY interested," I say slyly. Then I link my comms to the base allowing everyone to hear me as I say, "Execute Order 66!" I disconnect from the base, and I say to the others, "I ALWAYS wanted to order that!" I say that...as the base begins to start going up in explosions.

"Damn, kid! Whaddya do?!" Valefor asked.

"Placed a self-destruct order in their computers when I hacked in looking for a map," I reply.

"THAT'S why it took you so long?!" Katarina asks, "I almost lost my Nosferatu Tome due to overuse, and now I have to leave it to recharge for a few days because of it!"

"Well, I just wanted to make sur-wait...your tomes can recharge uses?" I ask, once realizing what she said.

"Yes, they can, as long as they remain above zero uses. You know about tomes, but not that part?" Katarina asks.

"We only have them in legends, not in real life, so we don't have all the information," I reply. Katarina just sighs and continues waiting there. Just then...

"We have enemy fighters incoming," says Alteran, who played co-pilot on the trio's ARC-170.

"I roger. Locking S-Foils in attack position!" I reply, before opening the S-Foils, then saying, "I always wanted to say that too!" Then, we fired on the fighters that charged us. Apparently, I'm better with a fighter than a gun, because I manage to score a few kills...of course, Captain Shack manages to score more than me, not to mention Valefor on the rear gun of the other fighter.

And soon...we exit the asteroid the base was hidden in, with several enemy fighters on our tail...who get engulfed as the asteroid explodes, us just barely escaping the blast.

***End Track***

Then, Alteran contacts us. "I am linking my AI to your craft now. We will take you with us to our base. It should be as good a place as any to stay until you find a place of your own."

"That'll be good, thanks Alteran," I reply, as both of our fighters jump to light speed.

* * *

**Well...that's the beginning of the fanfic, let's hope this one is good. Shaky premise, maybe, but I think it's good...**

**Originally, the break-out and the hangar escape were going to be separate chapters, but I decided I wanted the chapter to be a bit larger, so I put them together.**


	2. Chapter 2: You have Purple Hair

**Ok, here's chapter 2 everyone, ready to begin!**

**thermalsnipern7: ...Yeah, about as much as I wanted to use a song that appears later this chapter...**

**Chapter 2: You have Purple Hair...**

* * *

**Daniel's Point of View**

Both ARC-170s are now speeding through FTL to...what I can only guess is either the trio's asteroid base or New Eden. I look at the controls again, amazed at my earlier performance. I mean, sure everything was labeled and this thing used a joystick, but still!

Then, I remember who is with me, so I look back at her. Katarina does seem to be...unnerved...by her predicament. Hell, at least my world has stuff like this _in fiction_! This is probably beyond the imaginations of _anyone_ from her world. "Hey," I call to her, "You alright back there."

"...I'm fine..." she replies. Even I'm not falling for it, and I suck at reading others' emotions.

"I doubt it," I reply, "You don't look fine..."

Katarina was silent for a moment, before finally saying, "This is all so..." She doesn't finish the statement.

"Unusual? Weird? Scary beyond all reason?" I ask.

Katarina thinks a moment, and nods. "The third one...probably..."

"Hey, how do you think I feel? Then again...the fiction of my world DOES have stuff like this, so I at least have a clue as to what's going on...Your world probably doesn't have anything like this, even in fiction, does it?"

"No, it doesn't...still, what's your world like?" Katarina asks.

I shrug. "Well, our tech level isn't nearly to the level of this universe, but we got a few things: guns and stuff."

"Can you also fly through...space...like this in your world?" she asks.

I shake my head. "No, in my world, we're only gaining rudimentary space travel tech: so far, we can only fly to the moon, and even then, it takes a long time."

"And, yet, you could pilot this thing alright," she replies.

"That's because we have this form of entertainment from our world called Video Games. I'll explain them in greater detail maybe when I have something to actually demonstrate them, but needless to say, the controls for some of the video games were similar enough to this ship's controls that the concept was similar enough for me to apply here." Katarina nods at that. "So...you haven't told me much about your world. What's it like? What'd you do there?"

Katarina apparently thinks for a moment...obviously debating whether to tell her true story to me or maybe even her fake one. Finally, she says, "I was...orphaned, and then taken in at an orphanage...only, the people there...weren't the best..." Holy shit, she's going the honest route! "...Myself and the others were raised in the orphanage's basement, and...turned into puppets for the owner of the place. She turned us into killers, and when I was old enough...set me out to kill a prince in the world. I went in pretending to be a recruit for the nation's knights, where I met a female Myrmidon named Kris-" Default female my-unit, should have known. "-and...well...we became friends so...when the time came for me to turn on everyone...I almost couldn't do it, but...remembering what would happen if I didn't...I tried it anyways, and all it ended up with was wounds when Kris was forced to turn her sword against me and a failed mission, not to mention having almost no one there trust me."

"Almost no one?" I ask. I mean, I remember how Marth wanted Kris to help her, and how Kris wanted to help her, but I can't let her know HOW much I know.

"There were 2 main ones that did...The first was Kris...she seemed she could almost tell what was going on with me...She was always smarter than I gave her credit for...The other was, ironically, the Prince, I was sent to kill, Prince Marth he was called. Eventually, I met them again, but rather than fight, Kris threw her sword aside and refused to attack, even as I attacked her twice when she refused to fight. At that point...I couldn't handle it anymore. I turned on Lady Eremiah that day, and helped out Marth and Kris. By the time we faced Eremiah herself, I'd grown stronger, in both power and mind, and managed to fight her myself. Working with some of the mages that were with the group, Kris made a new Fire Tome, something called 'Valflame'. She'd given it to me prior to the fight, and it was with Valflame that I defeated her. Then, I stuck with the others to the end, even as we fought Medeus. I used Imhullu on the Shadow Dragon. Kris, who'd began training as a Mage by this point, used Starlight, and that allowed Marth to use the blade Falchion to strike down Medeus. Since then, we'd been working to help Marth restore the kingdom. However...a group of mages attacked, and it was when 5 of them attacked me all at once, one with Bolganone, one with Blizzard, one with Thoron, one with Shaver, and one with Glower, that I ended up here."

"Damn...that's some serious shit..." I mutter after several moments of silence. Then, a random thought comes into my head. "Were you...particularly close to anyone there?" I mean, it's bad enough she's taken from her world, but if she had a boyfriend while there...that'd be worse, wouldn't it.

"In the way it sounds like you're suggesting, no: the only male I even got close to being friends with, let alone liking was Prince Marth, and he was engaged," she answers, resolute in her answer. I nod in understanding.

Finally, though, Captain Shack's voice comes over the comm. "Alright, you two, we're here!" The fighters drop out of FTL at...

...Well, this certainly looks like their asteroid...somewhat...Maybe it's from a future episode: the entrance is no longer just a hole, but is now connected to some kind of platform, where the refinery is now located. Docked with the refinery is the Huggy-Bear Mark I (I can tell due to the yellow coloring). The biggest difference, however, is how there's another asteroid nearby. It's not TOO close to the trio's asteroid, but it IS close enough to build a neighboring base on.

The twin fighters move towards the asteroid base and land on the platform. "Well, you two, welcome to our humble abode," Captain Shack says, flourishing as he does so.

I look around the place, while Katarina says, "It seems...impressive...How long ago did you find it?"

"Oh, we didn't find it, lady: we BUILT it!" Valefor replies.

Katarina's eyes open wide. "You BUILT this?!"

"Into the side of an asteroid, yes," Shack replies, with pride, "All it was, was a big rock when we got here. Now, it's our base of operations."

Katarina just mouths 'Wow' in awe.

Now, it's Alteran's turn. "Why are you wearing a cloak over your space suit?" the AI asks.

"Because it doesn't fit inside the space suit," Katarina replies. No one responds, and minutes later, the trio just leads Katarina and me inside.

We enter the airlock, and the tone stating that it's operating causes Katarina to jolt. "Airlock. Outside is no air, so the Airlock fills with air so there's no...explosive decompression...when the doors open," I tell her.

"Ah, I see, otherwise all the air tries rushing out at once, emptying the base of air," she replies.

She IS catching on quick. "Exactly," I reply to her, smiling.

Soon, the airlock finishes cycling, and the door opens. "Alright, everyone, we're inside. We can take off our space suits now!" Captain Shack comments, doing so now.

"Finally!" Valefor exclaims, also removing his space suit.

I also remove my space suit, and when Katarina does so, she gets everyone's (except my) attention. "...What?" she asks the trio staring at her, as she puts the cloak back on over her blouse, chestplate, and skirt.

"You...have purple hair," Valefor responds, Captain Shack elbowing him. "_What? _She has purple hair. It's not natural!"

"_Hush!_" Captain Shack harshly hisses. "Sorry about him, I guess he just isn't respectful of other peoples' hair color choices..."

"What do you mean?" Katarina asks, "It was like this when I was born."

Captain Shack's eyes widen. "You mean to tell me you were _naturally_ born with purple hair?"

"What? Is that so unusual here?" Katarina asks.

"Unusual: no...downright impossible: HELL yes!" Valefor replies.

"Really? Where I come from, it's completely possible..." Katarina says, looking like she's growing nervous.

"Really? What's next?! Neon green?!" Valefor asks. The look Katarina gives him causes him to facepalm. "What the fu-REALLY?! You and your world, of wacky hair colors! You'd almost think you're from another universe or something!"

"Actually-"

"Oh, GOD no! You're not telling ME that YOU are from another-" Valefor begins, but is interrupted by Captain Shack.

"Actually, that would explain a few things: that 'Thoron' thing you did back at the station, that was magic, I take it?" he asks.

"Yes," Katarina replies, "Why?"

"Because magic doesn't exist here. In order for it to exist here NOW, it'd have to come from somewhere that it DOES, ergo a universe with magic," Shack says. Now he turns to me. "Can you do magic?"

"No, no...I come from another universe as well, but my universe is...a bit like this one was BEFORE space travel was as...pervasive...as it is now..."

"Ah, your world is like it was during the 21st century?" Shack asks.

"Well, that's the era my world is in at this current point and time..." I reply.

Shack nods. "Fascinating...making your piloting skills all the more impressive, although you must have flown something before. Were you military?"

I shake my head. "No, not military, never even flew a real aircraft...I was a cart pusher at Wal-Mart."

"...A cart pusher from Wal-Mart...Well...if they haven't fired you yet, at least you still got a job..." Valefor comments.

I roll my eyes. "Of COURSE Wal-Mart exists...uhm...what century is it?"

"The 27th century," Shack replies.

"...Exists 600 ye-_600 YEARS?! _DAMN! Wal-Mart lasts a long time! I still wonder how-"

"Hold on. You said you were a Wal-Mart Cart-Pusher from 600 years ago, is that correct?" Alteran asks me.

"...Yeah...why?" I ask in return.

"...You...might need to see this..." I walk over to the monitor where Alteran was working...

...And my heart nearly stopped: '**Wal-Mart Cart Pusher Hit by Delivery Truck – **22-year old Daniel Mitchell was reported missing when he was, while working at the Kings Road Wal-Mart and was reportedly hit by a truck. All trace of Mr. Mitchell has disappeared, leaving no evidence he was present, despite witnesses and security cameras catching the accident-' I can't read anymore...Dafuq? I mutter, "This isn't some other universe...this _is_ **_MY_** universe...600 years in the future...I...how..."

I...I need...

* * *

**Katarina's Point of View**

The 3 people and I watch Daniel run off, muttering and whimpering...6 centuries after his time...everyone he knows probably dead...I can't begin to understand how he feels. At least we know I'm from another universe, and that means my friends could still be in existence. Daniel however...he said this is his universe in the future, so everyone he knew was _dead_...I can't begin to think about how he must be feeling.

"Hey...you think you could talk to him?" Shack asks me.

"I don't know...I've only known him for a day or so..."

"Well, that is a 'day or so' longer than we have known him," Alteran replied, his reverberating voice warbling through the room, "You have the best chance to talk him down out of any of us..."

I think about it for a moment...He has to be feeling lonely right now...

...And while I can't imagine how it feels to be thrown into the future beyond everyone and everything you care about...I don't HAVE to imagine how it would feel to be alone...I know that feeling all too well...

"...Alright...I'll see what I can do..." I reply.

"Alright, I think he's in the game room. Hall to the right, first door on the left," Shack says.

I follow his directions, and, sure enough, I find Daniel inside, whimpering on a couch in the corner of the room. He looks up, sees me, but doesn't respond and just looks down again. I slowly walk over to him, and, without him responding, I sit down next to him. There's a moment of silence, before I finally say something to him. "...Is there...anything you want to talk about?"

He looks up at me, tears streaming from his eyes. "Everyone and everything I knew is gone...I mean, all this happened for a reason, I know that...but it's escaping me what good this all is..."

"Listen, I may not know what being thrown into the future is like, but I DO know what it's like to be alone...I was alone for a long time, until I met the people who would become my friends. The way I see it, you just need to make some friends here as well. They could never replace your family, I know...but at least you won't be alone..."

Daniel seems to think it over, before shaking his head. "Thanks for that...you're right..." He seems to think for a moment, and I pat his back. "Thanks for that," he says again, in a low voice.

"We're here for you...no matter what...just remember that..." I say to him.

We remain silent for a long while, as he calms down. Then, possibly a couple hours later, he asks me, "Did...any being from your world say anything about why you're here?"

"Well, I was contacted by the Divine Dragon Naga...who I was surprised to find out was actually Female, considering I knew of her as the "Divine Dragon _King_" my whole life...and she said that I was brought here for a reason...but she didn't explain what it was..."

He was silent for a moment. Then, when I was about to try to get his attention again, I heard him singing softly to himself. I listened to the song...and I got the feeling he was maybe putting things together in his head with the song.

***Music Track - "Time to Say Goodbye" by Jeff Williams and Casey Lee Williams***

"_There's a point where it tips,_

_There's a point where it breaks,_

_There's a point where it bends,_

_And a point we just can't take,_

_Anymore._

_There's a line that we'll cross,_

_And there's no return;_

_There's a time and a place;_

_No bridges left to burn,_

_Anymore._

_We can't just wait with lives at stake,_

_Until they think we're ready._

_Our enemies are gathering,_

_The storm is growing deadly._

_Now it's time to say goodbye,_

_To the things we loved,_

_And the innocence of youth._

_How the time seemed to fly,_

_From our carefree lives,_

_And the solitude and peace we always knew..._"

***End Track***

***Music Track - "Rally (Sarge's Speech)" by Jeff Williams***

As he finished, his expression grew more resolute than before. He turned to me, and said, "We were both brought here for a reason...what if it was to protect this universe? You saw those pirates back there: imagine if it were a pair of harmless travelers instead of...well, a cart-pusher who was lucky enough to be paired up with a Tactically-Adept Mage? We were both brought here for a reason: maybe we should team up and be the ones to help defend those who can't defend themselves."

Well...he rebounded fast...Still, he sounds so sure, and...I'll admit, his offer was...enticing...No, more than that: I really do want to help the people here...maybe this is indeed why we were brought here. "Alright," I reply, "I'm in..."

***End Track***

He smiles at me. "Alright. First...we need to figure out where to have our base at: as much as I'm thankful those 3 are letting us stay here, we can't bunk with them forever."

"Maybe not, but we have a place you can stay permanently," says a voice from the door. We both jolt our faces in the doors direction. "Good to see you alright again, Daniel," Shack says.

"Well...alright...but how long were you there, listening?" he asks.

"Around when you started with your whole "We were both brought here for a reason" deal," Valefor said, stepping forward.

"And while Katarina was thinking, we talked things over: we are in as well," Alteran states.

***Music Track - "Fairy Tail Theme" by Yasuharu Takanashi***

"That's cool!" Daniel says, beginning to fill with energy. I can't help but notice how...I don't know, childishly cute...he seems to get when he gets energized. It's amusing...I can't help but giggle a little. "So...where is this place?" he asks.

Shack responds, "You see that asteroid? It and ours seem to have become caught in orbit of each other. Maybe we can connect the two and that other one can be your base."

"That sounds cool!" Daniel replies back to him, "Can you help us make the base, though: I don't know the first thing about engineering an Asteroid Base."

"Sure, we'd be glad to help, _right Valefor_?" Sounds like Shack has to force that guy to do anything.

"Hey, you don't gotta worry about me: fighting pirates, taking names, kicking ass? If building this base lets me do that, I'm more than glad to help," the security guard responds, in response to his partner's tone, "I'll get the Huggy-Bear and dig out a decent-"

"Wait, wait wait!" I exclaim. I mean, COME ON! "'Huggy-Bear'?"

"Our mining ship...Valefor named it," Shack replies to me...And why does it not surprise me...

"Let's just get going!" Valefor stressed.

***End Track***

"Oh, before we go..." Shack says...before handing both Daniel and myself 3 tools: one was some kind of thin container with a nozzle, and a trigger. The next was some bladed wheel with a cover. The last...was a box with a pointed end.

"What are...these things?"

"Oh, those would be a welder, grinder, and hand drill: the required items for ANY engineer. You'll need these for helping build the base," Shack explains.

"Oh..." I reply, trying to figure the devices out.

Apparently, they're watching me, because I hear Valefor mutter, "This is gonna take a while..."

* * *

**Ok, there's chapter 2 of this story, hope you guys like it. Next chapter, myself, Katarina, Captain Shack, Valefor, and Alteran begin building our group's base...**

**Also, a final note, I started this story around Episode 6 of TheXPGamers' Space Engineers series, so stuff from after that episode might NOT be seen here...**


	3. Message from IceBite

**Hey guys, it's IceBite...I've recently been looking over this story, and a bunch of things came to mind, not the least of which is the...difficulty I'm having relating to the 'me' in the story, due to just HOW much has...'changed'...since I first started...not to mention just how far TheXPGamers' Survival Stories, the universe I'm having this story take place in, has come...**

**...As such, I've been debating rewriting this story, using a more 'current' version of myself, and up to the most recent episode of the Survival Stories (As in, just after they manage to enter the Stargate and, at least in the rewrite for this story, return to the Ghost Base)...**

**Would you guys be alright with this? If you want, I'll leave the old version here, however...minuscule...it is...**


End file.
